Parker Kowalski
Peter "Parker" Kowalski is a main character in TC. He was roleplayed by UncleBobix. Character Description Parker styles a unique, pink button down shirt rather than a standard white. Over his button down, he wears the standard blue vest. He has his shirt tucked into khaki pants. He as well wears a pair of sneakers, and a light brown ushanka on his head, covering his short brown hair. Characteristics Parker's real name is Peter, but he prefers to be called Parker, he is descibed as being a "normal guy" who enjoyed watching TV and playing video-games. He is usually calm, and is able to think things through using common sense, a skill most students at Thirlcrest are unable to understand, despite being a relatively calm and friendly person, when put in certain situations an anxious side of him can come out, and on occasion a violent side, even though he is practically harmless. His only friend on campus is Clyde, His parents made him go to the Academy because it was the only boarding school within walking distance of his house, and they needed some "peace and quiet around the house". In the game, very little is known about Petey's home life, and his defining personality traits are shyness and awkwardness, rather than being average. In his own words, "I'm too cool to be a dork, and too dorky to be anything else", although during Chapter 4, he is told by Bob that he may not join Astronomy Club because they think his size and his lack of physical ability, as they consider him as "weird". He is bullied mercilessly by Bucky among others. He states that his father is a libarian and seems to be ashamed of this. Parker is often implied to be either bisexual or homosexual because of his pink shirt and an excruciatingly awkward joke he makes during Chapter 4, Bucky also mocks him, referring him as "femme boy", and asking him if he's watching the swimming team for the girls or the boys, and some students spreads a rumour that he has a crush on Clyde. However, demonstrate interest when Clyde jokingly offered to find him a girlfriend. He will cry out "now I'll never be a dad" if hit in the groin, and also condemns himself to being virgin forever. He also wears Pink Bunny suit in halloween, but only after forced to do so by Bucky. Role in game As one of the main characters, Parker appears regularly throughout the game in cutscenes, although he can't be encountered during free roam under normal circumstances. Parker is the second student to introduce himself to Clyde. During the early goings, he accompanies Clyde and looked down on him, he was part of the group. He was acting mopey due to him thinking nobody wanted to be his friend, however, Clyde asked him to come with him. Later, he continues acting as Clyde's friend. It's his idea of Clyde challenging Matthew to a boxing that finally helps Clyde conquer the Honor Students clique. At the start of Chapter 3, shortly before Christmas, Clyde and Parker are playing darts in the boy's dorm when they're interrupted by Charlie - here, Parker suggested that Clyde be friends with Ricky in order to get to Bucky. Later in that chapter, Parker plays a significant role in helping Clyde beat Ricky. Ricky is on a bicycle and wielding a lead pipe. Parker manages to get to a magnetized crane and turn it on, causing Ricky's pipe and bike to get stuck to it and thus forcing Ricky to fight Jerry hand to hand. In the Scholarship Edition-exclusive mission Cheers n' Peers, Parker participates in the Christmas Pageant. He stands next to Clyde and plays the timpani. In Chapter 4, Clyde's battle against Varsity starts when Dax and Ryan knock down Parker and step on him, which angers Clyde enough to bring them down. He's also seen in that chapter being denied membership to the Astronomy Club clique, and he advises Clyde on how to get the Nerds back under his control. At the end, Parker watches Clyde's fight against the football team and tells him to sack Dax when all of the defenders are knocked out. Category:Main Characters Category:Students